


Wizardly Awesome Group Of Friends

by cjoycoolio



Series: Daiya No Ace Roleplay Verse [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjoycoolio/pseuds/cjoycoolio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Hogwarts AU containing all the girls from the Daiya No Ace RP group on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wizardly Awesome Group Of Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so because of Red’s amazing artwork of the RP group as Hogwarts students I wanted to write a drabble to go with it. Considering that this is based of our actual selves and not our characters this has nothing to do with the RP haha. But I decided to post it on this blog anyways because well this is my Claire blog xD. Anyways enough of this authors note I guess you can call it. Enjoy the story :P. TBH a side note I didn’t think it would be 2k words. I expected it to be short 400 words but I couldn’t stop coming up with scenes so yeah anyways, This was totally fun to write. Now seriously this is the end of this ramble. ENJOY! Side note this is unbetaed so any mistakes are all mine :P

"Wingardian leviosa" Mai recited as she flicks her wand.

"Mai what are you doing here all alone?" the dark skinned Ravenclaw girl asked the young Hufflepuff as she walks out onto the courtyard. The feather that Mai has been practicing the spell on falls to the ground as she jumps, startled by her friends presence.

"Don't scare me like that, Claire" she says as she puffs out her cheeks at her.  "And I was just practicing spells" she adds.

Claire giggles. "You do know that you're not supposed to be practicing spells outside of the class room right?" she states with a smirk.

"Well I figured since no one is out her and I'm still technically near the classrooms it will be okay. Just don't tell anyone okay?" Mai pleads to the her senior.

Claire smiles and pretends to zip her lips. "Your secret is sealed with me" she says. She then spots two girls from different houses chatting among each other as, holding books in their arms. "Hey looks it Eve and Carly" she states to Mai.

Mai immediately brightens up at that. "Carly! Eve! Hey guys!" she shouts at them as she puts her wand in her pocket and starts running towards them.

Carly the blonde Hufflepuff stops her ramble mid-sentence when she sees her fellow Hufflepuff Mai and Claire come up to her and Eve. "Hey Mai. What are you two up to?" she asks brightly.

"We were just heading to study in the library" Eve says happily.

Claire smiles as she wraps an arm around Mai. “We were just hanging out” she says, not mentioning that Mai was practicing spells outside of the classroom.

“Yeah just hanging out” Mai says before nervously chuckling, not wanting to be caught. She trusted Carly and Claire not to make a big deal because one Carly is her housemate and too Claire was her best friend here at Hogwarts. Eve being a Gryffindor might actually tattle to the teachers.

“Do you guys want to join us? Professor McGonacall’s test is coming up soon. You guys know that right?” Eve asks the other two girls.

“Oh that test? I already studied for it. It’s gonna be a breeze for me” Claire says triumphantly. Being a Ravenclaw meant that she was very studious. ”But I’ll gladly help you guys study if you want” she adds with a smile. She then turns towards her best friend. “Well what do you say, Mai? Shall we join them?”

“Test? We have a test in that class? Oh crap. Yeah..I need to study for that so I guess I’ll join as well” Mai says with a bright smile.

Carly rolls her eyes at Claire. “Yeah yeah. We get it, Claire. You always get high marks. Don’t need to rub in our faces”.

Eve giggles. “But your help will be greatly appreciated” she says happily.

“Great then let’s go” Claire states as she pulls Mai along and leads the group of girls to the library.

As they pass by some classrooms the group of girls spots another pair of girls who seem to be practicing making potions.

Mai’s eyes widen in surprise. “Seii. Panda. Did Professor Snape allow you to mess with his potions?”  

“No” Panda, the girl who was wearing a Slytherin tie says with a smirk.

“Don’t worry he won’t even notice we touched anything” Seii, the girl with a Gryffindor tie around her next says happily.

Claire chuckles. “Well we we’re not going to tell. Right guys?” she asks the group of girls.

“Right, of course we’re not going to tell” Carly says happily.

“Not a soul” Eve adds.

“I won’t tell anyone either” Mai happily adds as well.

“Good” Panda says with a smile.

“Do you guys want to see what we’re trying to do?” Seii asks the girls who were all lingering outside the classroom.

“Well we were just about head to the library to study for McGonacall’s test” Eve says.

“It will be really quick” Panda says as she pulls Eve and Carly into the room. Seii does the same with Claire and Mai. Seii then shuts the door quietly.

“Look” Seii says with a smile.  Panda smiles before puts in a green potion into the cauldron that she and Seii are using. The cauldron puffs out smoke and then a enchanting smell fills the room.

“Woah. That’s smells amazing” Carly says as she sniffs the air.

“It does smell amazing” Mai agrees.

Eve sneezes.

Claire giggles “Bless you” she says to her.

“Thanks” Eve says back with a smile.

“We just looked at this old potions book and found the recipe” Panda explains.

“It was all Panda’s doing” Seii admits. “But I helped” she adds with a smile.

“Well be sure to clean up. We should get going guys” Claire says.

“You’re right. I need all the studying I can get” Mai says with a chuckle.

“Same here” Carly adds.

“I do as well” Eve says.

“You guys can join us later if you guys want” the only Ravenclaw girl of the group states.

“Sure we’ll meet up with you guys later” Seii says happily.

“Yup right after we finish up playing around” Panda says jokingly.

Everyone laughs.

“We’ll see you guys there” Carly says happily as she links arms with Eve and heads out the classroom.  Claire and Mai both wave their hands at Seii and Panda before also linking arms and heading out the door.  Seii closes the door this time just so no one else catches them messing with the potions.

“This is going to be fun” Panda says. Seii chuckles. “Indeed it is”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As the four girls, Claire, Mai, Carly and Eve enter the library they immediately spot two of their friends in Ravenclaw attire sitting together a table just reading next to each other.

Claire immediately pulls Mai along towards her fellow housemates. “Hey Akira, Red.  What are you two doing here?” she asks them.

Akira, the tallest of the two Ravenclaw girls looks up from her book. “Ah hey Claire, Mai, Carly and Eve. We’re just reading. I just so happen to find Red here when I came in”

“Yup I can never put down a good book” Red says before ironically putting down her book onto the table to look at the four girls. “So what are you all here for?” she ask them

“Studying for McGonagall’s test” Mai cheerily says.

“Well Carly, I and  Mai are studying. Claire is just here to help” Eve states.

“Ah makes sense. I was going to be like ‘then why are you here, Claire? Didn’t you spend the last three days studying for that test’” Akira says with a laugh.

“Well excuse me if I just wanted to help my friends. And you were studying those three days with me so shut up” Claire says with a puff of her cheeks as she crosses her arms across her chest and averts her gaze.

Akira and Red laugh. “Claire we’re just teasing” Red says to her fellow housemate.

“Yeah Claire. You tease us all the time. Chill out” Carly says with chuckle.

Claire chuckles as well as she drops her arms and smiles at them. “Yeah yeah. I know.”

“So do you guys want our help as well. We practically know all the materia” Red says happily.

“Yes please!” Mai says.

“That would be awesome” Carly says.

“Sure that will be great help. Plus I don’t think Claire can handle helping all of us” Eve says before giggling.

“Hey! I take offense to that” Claire says as she puts her hands on her hips and narrows her eyes at Eve.

“Well Carly and Mai always ask questions and I personally like to correct my tutors” Eve admits. “So it might be tough to handle us all” she adds with a chuckle.

“We’ll be glad to help you. Right Akira?” Red adds cheerfully.

“Yea sure why not” Akira says before closing her book and smiling at the group of four girls.

“Thanks you guys!” Mai says before hugging the two Ravenclaw girls.

“Yeah thanks guys” Carly adds with a smile.

“Yea we appreciate it” Eve says.

Claire pouts. “I could have tutor all on my own but yeah yeah thanks for your help” she says.

Akira and Red chuckle.

“No problem” Akira says after hugging Mai back.

“Yeah its our pleasure” Red says.

Carly, Eve, Mai and Claire all then took their seats around the large table that Red and Akira sitting at

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two hours later.

“And a wizard who turns into animal is called what?“ Claire asks her fellow Hufflepuff best friend, Mai.

“Uh animagus?”  Mai, answers unsurely.

“Correct. You’re doing great Mai” Claire says with a wide smile.

“Yay! Thanks for your help Claire”

At the other side of the table Red was helping Carly out with studying.

“Carly focus” Red says to the blonde who keeps getting distracted with reading random spells that have nothing to do with the test.

“But all these spells are so cool. I mean look at this one. Its a -”

Red groans. “Carly. You’re never going to pass this test if you keep getting distracted”

“I’m trying here. Geez” Carly admits. Red sighs. “Alright. I’m going to repeat myself one more time. So you better pay attention” she says.

“Okay okay. I will” Carly says before closing the book she was reading and taking out her notes.

Eve sat across from Mai and Claire and to the right of Carly and Red. She was finishing up a practice test that Akira had made for her. Akira was reading a book beside her as she waits for her to finish up the test.

“Alright done” Eve says before putting down her pen onto the table.

“Great. I’ll grade it now” Akira says happily before picking up the paper and reading over answers. She quickly changes the color of the pen Eve use with wave of her wand and a spell before picking it up to use to mark the wrong answers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Twenty minutes later they heard a big explosion like sound. All the girls immediately stops what they’re doing and rushes out the library.  For some reason the rest of the students didn’t think it was that big of a deal and ignored it. Knowing the Weasely twins, they thought it was mostly them that caused that noise.

Claire leads her group of friends towards the room where a lot of smoke was coming from. It so happens to be the same exact room Sei and Panda were in earlier.

“Alohomora” Claire says with a flick of her wand.  The door unlocks and swings open.

Panda and Seii were covered in ashes and were coughing practically endlessly.

“Are you guys okay!?” Mai asks them as she tries to help Seii out the room. Eve helps her as well while Carly and Red help Panda out the room. Claire and Akira, being the ones who knew the most spells along with Red does a spell to clear up the smoke.

“Yeah we’re fine” Seii says after a coughing fit as she was brought into the open air.  “Panda just wanted to try this crazy spell”.

“And of course it explodes when we try it” Panda says with a roll of her eyes after her coughing fit.

“Thanks for helping us out” Seii says happily, rubbing the ashes off her face with her hand.

“Yeah thanks guys” Panda sdds with a smile.

“Of course what are friends for” Carly says with a bright smile.

“We’re glad you two are okay” Akira adds happily.

“I have to admit. I was wondering what took you guys so long to come to the library. But now we know” Eve says before giggling.

“You guys look like shit” Claire says bluntly.

Panda smirks before hugging Claire, rubbing all the dirt and ashes onto her. “Now you do too”.

“You did not just do that!” Claire says with an appalled expression on her face before.

Carly laughs. “Claire is all dirty haha”

“Oh really?” Claire says before smirking and wiping her self with Carly’s shirt. “There now I’m all clean” she says with a cheeky smile.

“Hey!” Carly says.

This causes Mai and Eve to start giggling. “You guys look ridiculous” Eve says before laughing her head off. “Yeah seriously you guys all look like you need a bath” Mai says before cracking up.

Akira and Red roll their eyes. “Yeah you guys enjoy being dirty but we rather stay clean” Red says pointedly.

This statement cause Sei and Panda to share a knowing look before nodding her heads at each other and tackling both Akira and Red into a hug, causing them to also become messy as well. “Now you guys are both messy as well” Seii says with a smirk as she pulls away from hugging Akira.

“Yup. Now you look beautiful” Panda says with a laugh as she pulls away from hugging Red.

Red and Akira both give them a look of “Are you forreal right now? This is gross”

Mai can’t help but actually fall onto the grass and laughs harder. Carly and Eve joining in the laughter as well. The girls finding it hilarious at the expressions Red and Akira had on their faces.

Pretty soon the whole group of girls were laughing and smiling.

“You guys are all freaks but I love you all” Claire says before initiating a group hug. The eight girls wrapped their arms around each other as they huddle in a circle. Eight girls from different houses and different years were all friends. They all smile and giggle as they look at each other’s faces ( most of them cover with ash). They each have different backgrounds and have different talents but that didn’t matter to any them. They were all the same in one regard and that is that they all couldn’t help but think how wizardly awesome a group of friends they are.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) I may end up writing more for this AU verse but we'll see.


End file.
